


Wandering Meadows

by krisymkk



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisymkk/pseuds/krisymkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interaction between Sesshomaru and Rin as they travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Meadows

He watched silently as she played in the flowers. She was so cheerful—she had been ever since she had begun traveling with him. He would never say it aloud, but it amused him the way she was always dancing, sing, and generally enjoying every minute of her life. It was something he himself had never been able to do. One had to act like the royalty they were when in the courts of his home. Acting like a child, even when you were one, was highly frowned upon.

Although it had been centuries since he’d been young, he found new enjoyment in watching one that would never be so restricted. He himself would ensure it. She would remain happy and carefree as long as that was what _she_ desired.

She was older now. She had stayed in the village with the elderly miko for a few years, but had begun traveling with him shortly after Kagome’s return. It had been two years since then, and she was now about thirteen years old. Still she remained carefree.

“Sesshomaru-sama, where is Jaken?”

She had paused in the making of her flower crowns to look at him.

“He has gone on an errand for me.” He always dropped his third-person way of speaking when it was just her. He considered her like a daughter now, and the formal way of speaking was not becoming of interactions between close family. He watched her process the information, and saw the question before she asked it.

“Can I play with your hair again while he’s away?”

He sighed as smiled at him. He wasn’t sure when he’d allowed _that_ to start, but there’d be no denying her now. The disappointed eyes always got to him. He nodded his head slightly as she stood to come sit behind him.

He _almost_ sighed in content as she began to run her fingers through his fine, silky hair. She was the only one allowed this privilege, and only in private. As soon as he scented _anyone_ nearby, he would quickly move away and swipe his hands through his hair so it was normal again.

She hummed softly as she plaited his hair. Sesshomaru could smell her happiness and contentment, and was glad.

He almost wished he had been this way as a child. However, he knew his life would be quite different if that were the case. He was the cold, daiyoukai for a reason. He was the ruler of the Western lands; while he could be happy, it was easier to project this image to his subjects.

“Sesshomaru-sama?”

He made a small sound of acknowledgement.

“Will you keep traveling forever?”

That was a mildly unexpected question.

“I will travel until I tire of it. What is the reason for your question?”

He listened closely as she paused to think of her answer. Eventually she sighed, and shifted to sit beside him.

“I was just wondering how long I got to stay with you. I have a feeling I am not able to go with you when you are done traveling, and instead I will be sent back to Kaede’s.”

It was then that he scented Jaken in the area, and ran his hand through his hair. Rin recognized the signal, but waited patiently for his answer.

“You will do as you please, Rin. This Sesshomaru will allow you to stay as long as it is what you wish.”

He watched her smile as she stood to meet Jaken at the tree line. He hoped she would always want to stay.


End file.
